HetaOni: The MOvie Script
by PaperBackWalker
Summary: A general script based off of the popular game HetaOni created by Tomoyoshi.


**HetaOni: The Movie Script**

_This originally was suppost to be for a very special cosplay group I am a part of, though due to the fact that we have decided not to do an actual live action movie, I was left with an unused script. Finally I thought I could put it to better use and post it here. _

_Please tell me your thoughts and enjoy._

_~PurpleAlchemist_

**Scene 1:**

Scene starts with America on a bus; it's snowing; Drab Music plays in the background as he looks outside, gloomy-like.

After 5 minutes of this, scene changes to him opening and closing his front door.

Music fades as he takes off his winter coat/jacket and walks into his kitchen. There's a message on his answering machine. HE presses the button to listen to it.

It plays-it's a reminder that the day to pay taxes is coming soon, etc.

He walks into a room and lies down on a bed, covering his face. (Music stops officially)

The message finishes.

America still lies on the bed, face covered, still.

The phone rings. America hears it and slowly gets off the bed and walks over to pick it up. He picks it up slowly and presses 'talk'; turns around, back to screen.

America: Hello?

(Very angry) Caller/Britain: Do you have any idea what time it is?!

America: (rubs his eye) Time to pay taxes? (Half-hearted)

Caller/Britain: You dummy. Did you really forget?

America: (walks around a bit; rubs his forehead) Dude-what are you talking about-

Caller/Britain: THE MEETING!

America: Oh, right-

Caller/Britain: Look, I'm coming to get you. Stay right there. (Hangs up)

America puts the phone back. Then walks over to the fridge and eats something.

Later, a black, fancy car pulls up.

America puts his coat on and walks outside.

A person in a black coat and scarf gets out of the car-it's Britain.

Britain slams the door of his car shut.

Britain: Did your car break down?

America walks over to the car. Opens the passenger's door and gets in.

America: Something like that. (Plainly)

Britain gives him a questionable look (surprised that he sat in the passenger's side) then gets back into the car and drives off to the road.

It's quiet for a moment.

Britain: (eyes focused on the road, driving) Remember, this is all focused on rights. What we feel should be changed or should not. Try to come up with a good reason for your final decision, alright?

America: (nods without saying anything)

Britain: (glances at him) (a smile a tad; teases) Aren't you down?

America gives no reply; looks down at his shoes.

Britain: (frowns; glances at America) What?

Pause

Britain: You alright?

America blinks, still looking down.

Britain: (after a moment; seriously) America, what's wrong?

America: (after a few seconds looks at him, smiling) Ha! I'm just messing with you.

Britain's eyebrows twitch madly-frowns.

Britain: D****** America!

America: (crazy laugh)

Britain groans-eyes narrowed on the road

America: (silly like; teasing) Ooo, Britain's concerned!

Britain: (as the car zooms away, viewed from the rear) Just shut it!

They arrive at the building.

Both walk down a hallway inside.

Britain: (mutters) Okay, room 25...

Turns to open the door; opens to reveal a completely dark room.

America: (laughs nervously; creeped out) Haha, the power's out.

Britain: (annoyed; says sharply) No-someone just didn't turn on the lights _or _show up.

Britain starts feeling the walls for a light switch.

America: (still standing in the doorway where the light is) Britain-what are you doing?

Britain: Finding a source...

America: Okay... (-_-')

While Britain is feeling the walls, America starts whimpering.

America: (says extremely fast) Dude this is like so freakin scary like a ghost is in here ah ah ah ah…

Britain: Calm down America! There are no ghosts in here!

Suddenly Britain hears laughter (ohohoho) from behind him.

Britain: (freaks out) France! What the h*** are you doing?!

Russia: (in the same dark room coming from in front of Britain) I like the new dark setting. It makes me feel very clean.

China: (somewhere in the dark by Russia) (camera jolts to where the country would be talking) Why do we have lights in this room anyway? I find I can focus better without looking at other people.

Romano: (to the left of Russia somewhere in the dark) Hey! I don't want to be here as much as the potato eater over there!

Germany: (in the dark across Romano) I don't understand what you have against me…

Prussia: (Next to Romano in the dark; confident) Oh, West is here?! HA! Finally made it!

Austria: (in the dark to the right of Prussia) says the person who just got here.

Hungary: (next to Austria; boastly) Oh don't mind him Mr. Austria!

The Lights suddenly come on.

Sealand: Look Mr. Britain! I found the lights!

The Lights reveal a table in the center of the room with the few countries seated down in it. France stand next to Britain and America suddenly gets over his ghost fear.

Britain: I would prefer you don't call me that.

France: (sly) Yes, try sticking to _Les rosbifs_.

Britain: (angrily) don't you dare insult the way I cook!

Britain continues arguing with France as other conversations progress.

Germany: By the way, where are Italy and Japan?

Spain: They are not with you? Haha. Just use your instincts and that will help you out. (Smiles)

Germany: (to the side: mutters) I bet someone wanted some p-

Italy: (running down the hallway to the meeting room) GERMANY! (Runs up to Germany; tear-eyed) Germany! Oh, I found you! I got hungry, (Austria: Say what?) so I went looking for some pasta (blah blah)

Germany: (thinks) what do you know… I was right. -_-'

Japan comes into the room panting.

Japan: (bends over; panting) so fast, my berry.

Germany gives Japan a questionable look)

America: (gives Canada a nice slap on the back) Dude, Canada bro! I see you made it to the bada** meeting! (Smiling)

Canada: (chuckles lightly) Yeah, though I've been here for a while..

America: Haha! Man, you're killing me bra! (Arm around Canada's shoulder; smiling) Let's get this meeting over with!

**Scene 2:**

So with that the meeting started-even though only those countries were there-all seated at the large table.

America: (at the head of the table with a laptop; stands up) Dude! Check this out! A totally random house said to be haunted!

~America has decided to discuss a random subject~

Britain: (crosses his arms) Haunted..? Now why would you find interest in something like that, especially sense you're known to be afraid of ghosts?

Russia: (camera zooms to him; smiles) Sounds fun to me!

France: (camera goes to him; not happy with idea) Too tacky for my taste.

China: (thinks about it) a haunted house not bad for business.

America: (standing up, hands on table) Dudes, I'm serious! My man (tony) told me about it! He said it's pretty sweet!

America starts typing on his laptop; pulls up a website.

Countries come one-by-one to see.

Japan: (comes up) Where is its location?

Britain: (walks up; reads the screen) twenty degrees north and sixty degrees east off the Atlantic. What?

France: (comes up) Sounds like it's located in a country right off the Atlantic Ocean.

Britain: (angrily) that's not my house if that's what you're trying to state!

Canada: (comes up to America) so, why was your friend telling you about this house?

America: (smiles) Well, (chuckles) Tony tends to know everything that has anything freakish about it, Ha! Ha! Turns out, the house itself has one pretty messed up legend though.

Britain: Like every other haunted house that exists..

America pulls up another website.

China: (walks up to Britain) I'm surprised. Don't you tend to find this type of subject the most interesting?

Britain: (turns to China) Certainly I would. Although the house itself sounds pretty typical if you ask me.

Russia: Da? (Walks up to the two) Have you not heard of the tale?

All of the countries except America look at Russia, confused.

America: Got it! Here's what Tony sent me.

Pulls up email.

America: (reads off the legend almost sounding bored) apparently some dudes went inside one day and where reported missing the following week. Finally one showed and was questioned on the others whereabouts. He told the reporters that he was a survivor of an attack and was said to have later during his recovery in the hospital went completely insane. Charges were dropped, blah blah blah got put in a nursing home. . blah. . . heh.

All of them stare at the words for a minute.

Japan: (after a moment) American legends are always the same. (Sighs)

Italy: (happy; turns to Japan) Hey Japan, how about after this we go get some (insert type of pasta)

Japan: That sounds refreshing. Maybe we can get some tuna to go with it.

Germany: (off to the side: sighs) they have the weirdest tastes.

(Canada goes up to the screen, looks at the house)

_The end of what I have written down._

_Continue?_

_Yes?_

_No?_


End file.
